


Cruel Rewards Are Cruel

by AquaRush



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Caught, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom!Tahania, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Tahania Al-Jamil, Humor, Intersex Tahania Al-Jamil, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Motorboating, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Selfcest, Sexual Humor, Squirting, Sub!Tahani, Teabagging, Titfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ass worship, this is a joke, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaRush/pseuds/AquaRush
Summary: Tahani and Tahania have differing opinions on how to host a party and settle their differences in the bedroom.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Tahani Al-Jamil, Tahani Al-Jamil/Tahania Al-Jamil
Kudos: 36





	Cruel Rewards Are Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched the good place and seeing Tahani's centaur bullying her just turned me on wayyyy too much. My horny freaky mind should be kept away from all technology. If I missed tags let me know. I haven't posted here before.

Tahani Al-Jamil did not get pushed around. Yes, her parents had a certain influence on her, and her sister could manipulate her sometimes, but no one else had that power!

This was what she used to think until she met her match in a most unconventional way.

When Michael told her that she could have a mythical pet—a mirror-centaur!—she was beyond excitement. Meeting Tahania was a dream come true. She was gorgeous and interesting and smart. But after a while, Tahania’s personality became…grating. She was so _critical_ of Tahani and she hurled insults as often as Chidi hurled philosophical advice. Tahani felt that she just had to grit her teeth and bear it. But one day, the dam broke.

“Tahani!” Tahania screeched, “Can you _please_ make yourself _useful_ and fix that terrible table setting! What an awful arrangement for the centrepieces! Are you _blind?!”_

Tahani was taken aback. They were hosting a party for Glen’s tiger’s birthday and she had gone out of her way to make the evening perfect. Guests were meant to arrive within the hour and she and Tahania had already confirmed the table arrangements together a week ago.

“It’s too late for that!” Tahani cried in anger, barely registering what she was saying and who she was speaking to.

“ _What?!”_ The mirror-centaur was not used to being told no. She straightened angrily and folded her arms across her ample bosom.

“There’s no time—”

“I heard what you said!” Tahania screamed, “And that is preposterous! Are you completely incompetent?”

“I…I…” Tahani stammered, shrinking away. She immediately regretted trying to stand up to her pet.

Before she could get very far, Tahania reached out and grabbed Tahani’s arm. “Don’t walk away from me! Come here!” Clip-clopping quickly towards the large staircase of the mansion, Tahania dragged Tahani along with ease. “You have no respect for me, do you? You have to learn some if you’re going to keep me in your life! But truly, I just don’t think you can handle me at all.”

“O—of course I can—”

“Shut up!”

They were upstairs and Tahania was slamming the double doors shut on Tahani’s bedroom. She stomped to the large windows and drew the curtains shut with a flick of her wrist before rounding on Tahani again.

“Take off your clothes,” Tahania snapped.

“But—”

“TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND GET ON YOUR KNEES, TAHANI!”

Tahani whimpered as she reached for the zipper on her silky yellow afternoon dress. This was very new territory. Tahania had never spoken to her like this! She was always mean and commanding but she had never been outwardly sexual towards Tahani and Tahani had never expected it—though maybe she had had one or two filthy little dreams about it. Ashamed, Tahani squeezed her eyes shut. When the dress drooped at her feet, she didn’t wait for another instruction. Immediately, she reached for the clasps of her strapless bra and released her breasts from confinement before slipping her lacy panties down her legs.

As she assumed the position that Tahania had instructed her to take, the mirror-centaur sneered. She too had undressed, revealing big, soft looking breasts with dark brown nipples that protruded far from her chest. Tahani’s eyes were drawn to them and she felt her mouth fill with saliva. Oh, how she wanted to suck on those!

“Look at little Tahani,” Tahania said, taking a walk around Tahani and studying her form. “You really are delicious, aren’t you? With your perfect, round arse and bouncy titties. Oh yes, even though you’re a brainless Brit you have the most fuckable body I have ever seen!”

In her mind, Tahani was screaming. She had been pushing her dirty thoughts about Tahania away for weeks and now, here was the mirror-centaur saying everything that made her pussy drip _._

“Here is what we are going to do now, Tahani.” Tahania knelt on her front legs so that she and Tahani were face to face. “Michael gave me to you as a pet, but now you’ll be my stupid slave. That will teach you to obey me! You’re going to do everything I say, and _you are going to like it.”_

Tahani had to hold back a moan. She knew deep down that she truly would. She wanted this mean creature to do whatever she wanted to her. “Alright…if it makes you happy.”

Scoffing, Tahania smacked Tahani across the face. Tahani recovered only for Tahania to do the same to her boobs before straightening up while they bounced together.

“Good girl,” Tahania said, “Now, suck me!”

As if on cue, at Tahani’s eyeline, a cock sprung from between Tahania’s front legs. It was a big, stiff horse cock and once unsheathed, it stood proud at fourteen inches.

“Didn’t you hear me, bitch?! SUCK MY COCK!”

Tahania reached between her legs and grabbed the fat rod, pumping it with both hands and waving the tip at Tahani’s face.

Shocked, Tahani’s lips parted and the head was shoved inside. She was still processing the knowledge that Tahania had a cock at all, but she supposed a mirror-centaur didn’t have to be a female to mirror their owner. Internally shrugging to herself, she accepted the fact and did as instructed. _If it will make her happy…_

“Oh yeah! Take my big cock! Suck that tip you sexy dunce! Mmmm Tahani, I know you can take more of this fat cock in your mouth. I know you can deepthroat this thick piece of meat in that long elegant throat of yours! Fucking take it!”

Tahania grabbed Tahani’s head and began to thrust herself inside that tight mouth. The sound of Tahani grunting and choking was hot and made delicious vibrations on Tahania’s cock.

“Yeah!!! Choke on that you slut! I want to see you take me balls deep, Tahani! I want to see my big balls touching your lips!! I WANT TO SHOOT MY BIG LOAD RIGHT DOWN THAT THROAT OF YOURS AND I WANT YOU TO FEEL MY BALLS TIGHTENING RIGHT ON THAT SNOBBY CHIN OF YOURS! YEAAHHHHH!”

Choking hard but doing her best, Tahani coughed around Tahania’s cock, feeling as if she was drowning in cum as it filled her throat. The fuzzy horse balls truly were resting on her chin, shaking with release. Tahani, strangely, loved the feeling of the balls on her face. It was really making her wet to feel the testicles pressing down on her, still full of cum that Tahania was holding inside.

“That’s a good girl!” Tahania cried out, releasing Tahani to catch her breath. Her hands returned to stroke that slick cock while the human recovered. “I knew you were good for something!”

Looking down at herself, Tahani recognized what a mess she was. Her hair was unkempt, and she had spit and Tahania’s cum dripping all over her chin and tits. Even though she felt a little gross, she was renewed. The horny feeling inside her was just being released and once she could take in some air, she was diving right back towards Tahania.

Giggling, Tahania allowed Tahani to approach and snatch her cock away. Tahani started pumping hard and fast, her face disappearing between those big swinging balls.

“Oh Tahani, look at you go! That’s right! Tongue those big balls, darling. There’s so much cum inside them for you to drink down if you just keep going!”

Tahani blushed at the words. This was the nicest Tahania had been to her in a long time and it was making her soak her thighs with slick! Rubbing them together and moaning, she sucked and slobbered all over Tahania’s balls as she kept her hands busy. While her left hand wrapped around Tahania’s impressive shaft, the right cupped her cockhead and was drenched with precum. The latter hand was actually pruning with the amount of fluid dripping from Tahania’s cock and the mirror-centaur was loudly egging Tahani on as her voice got higher and higher.

“Oh, fuck yes, Tahani! Lick my balls and play with my cock until I cum again! That’s a good little slutty Brit. You love this so much don’t you?! Don’t you just love my balls in your mouth?! Mmm yeah that’s right! Moan around those big full balls in your mouth and make me feel how much you like it, baby! Ah!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!”

_Squish._

“OH TAHANI!!! YES, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TAKE INITIATIVE! PUMP MY COCK IN BETWEEN YOUR BIG TITS. OH YES, I LOVE TITFUCKING YOU! THAT’S RIGHT! SLAP YOUR BIG TITTIES AROUND MY COCK OVER AND OVER AND STROKE ME FASTER!!!! YOU’RE SUCH A GOOD GIRL! I LOVE HOW YOU’RE USING THOSE BOOBS TO FUCK MY COCK!”

With Tahania’s horse cock in between Tahani’s breasts, Tahani smiled up at her. She was dazed but overjoyed that her change in position was approved so greatly. She opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, allowing Tahania’s cockhead to smack down on it repeatedly until the mirror-centaur unloaded again. Hot strings of jizz landed on Tahani’s tongue and splattered her face.

“Ohhhhh!” Tahania moaned, coming down from her second orgasm. As her chest rose and fell, Tahani sat back on her ankles and touched her jizzy face, feeding herself Tahania’s cum while she waited for another instruction. Tahania’s legs buckled and she righted herself as she said, “Well, my darling slut, you truly have a talent that I was unaware of!”

Beaming, Tahani took the hand that the humanoid offered and rose to her feet. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad to know you’re not as useless as I thought! Why, you’re a wonderful cumdump! With that expert mouth and those tantalizing, jiggly boobies, you’re a dream! And I haven’t even fucked you yet!”

“Oh!” Tahani reached out and wrapped her arms around Tahania’s waist. At her height, her face was buried in her smooth brown tummy and when Tahania bent to hug her back, Tahani felt her heavy breasts resting on her head. “I’m glad I could make you happy!”

“I am! Or well, I will be soon! Once we have all our fun.”

“What?” Tahani stepped back to look up at Tahania.

“Oh, nothing!” Tahania waved her off, a devious glint in her eye that Tahani missed, thinking she was just excited after another orgasm. “Only, my balls are still full of cum! We’re definitely not done yet, Tahani! I need your help!”

Eyes widening, Tahani nodded furiously. “Of course! We’ll sort you right out, darling! Don’t you worry! What would you like me to do next?”

“Why, I want you to play with my pussy of course!”

“You’re—wait what pussy?”

“Oh Tahani, you’re so stupid. Of course I have a pussy. Now come and lie down on your chaise lounge.”

“But—”

“Tahani!” Tahania’s voice took on a shrill tone again, “Do as I say!”

Fearing Tahania’s anger returning, Tahani walked quickly to her chaise lounge and got down on her back. Looking down at her approvingly, Tahania shuffled over to the seat and to Tahani’s surprise, she merely spread her front and back legs and walked around it until her back end was above Tahani’s head. Blinking up into Tahania’s rear end, Tahani realized that she truly did have a pussy! Between her back legs were two large pussy lips, slick and smooth.

“Oh— _mph_!”

Tahani was shocked as Tahania mashed her rear down on her face. The sensation was not unwelcome though. Slick coated Tahani’s face thickly and it tasted salty. There was something positively nasty about this and it made Tahani’s nipples stand erect and her pussy tighten on nothing. When Tahania started bouncing her rear end on her face, Tahani began to move along to her rhythm. She lapped at Tahania’s folds eagerly and sucked on her two-inch-long horse clit.

“Yessss, Tahani, Yes! That feels so good! You eat me out so well, my little slut! Fuck yes!” Tahania practically yelled, bouncing harder and faster. “Munch on my divine muff like the hungry little bitch you are! That’s right baby! Suck on my chubby clit and lick those juicy folds until I cum all over that stupid sexy face of yours!”

With the increase in her speed, Tahania’s tail was swishing around like crazy. The thick tail was smacking Tahani’s breasts and tummy hard and making her even hornier as she grabbed Tahania’s rear end and lifted her head to meet that delicious twat in midair.

“MMMMM TAHANI! YESSSS! DEVOUR MY PUSSY YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! THAT’S RIGHT YOU SEXY BITCH! FUUUCK IT FEELS SO GOOD WHEN YOU SHOVE YOUR BIG WAGGING TONGUE INSIDE MY HOLE! LICK MY WALLS UNTIL I CRUSH YOUR TONGUE TAHANIIIIIIIIIIII—OOOOOOOOOH!”

Screaming in release, Tahania’s muscles did indeed clench down on Tahani’s poor tongue. However, Tahani only moaned deep into those engorged lips, her nose pressing hard against that fat, pulsing clit. Tahania shuddered above her, grabbing her titties for support as she fell apart.

“Marvelous! God Tahani, that was fucking amazing you slutty minx! I simply must reward you.”

Tahania shuffled back and Tahani opened her eyes just as the mirror-centaur grabbed her around the hips and manhandled her onto her knees but with her arse shoved high in the air and her cheek resting on the chaise lounge.

“I’m going to lick this juicy little twat of yours as a reward for all of the orgasms you’ve given me. Would you like that, Tahani? Do you want me to munch on these pussy lips until you’re squirting all of your hot steamy girl cum into my mouth? Tell me you want it!”

“I want it!”

“You want what?!” Tahania smacked Tahani’s ass hard and smiled as the human moaned and her booty jiggled deliciously.

“I want you to eat out my twat! I’m your little bitch and I want you to lick all over my pussy and make me squirt in your mouth like a fountain! I don’t even care if you don’t swallow my girl cum! You can spit it all over my face if you want, or you could spit it on the ground and I’ll lick it up! Just please make me cum hard!!!”

“Hmmm…” Tahania grabbed Tahani’s asscheeks and squeezed hard. “You’re so sexy when you beg, Tahani. Well you asked for it!”

The mirror-centaur got to work. She dove right into Tahani’s soaking folds and slurped along viciously. She blew raspberries on Tahani’s twat, making those puffy lips vibrate until Tahani was screaming.

“YES FUCK! THAT FEELS AMAZING, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! THANK YOU FOR EATING OUT MY SLUTTY PUSSY! I LOVE HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOU LICK ME AND SUCK ME IT MAKES ME SOOOO WET!! AND OH MY GOD I LOVE HOW YOUR NOSE IS RUBBING ON MY ASSHOLE THAT’S TURNING ME ON, TAHANIA!”

“You like that?!” Tahania called out, muffled because she was still buried in Tahani’s legs. “Well I have a surprise!”

With that, Tahania slurped down on Tahani’s arsehole and smacked both of her cheeks. Her chin was still dragging on those soaked lips and now Tahani was hysterical in her pleasure.

“OH MY FUCKING GOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH TAHANIA FUCKING LICK MY SLUTTY ARSE YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THAT!!! YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE ME CUM!!!! FUCK PLEASE KEEP LICKING MY LITTLE PUCKER AND PLEASE MOTORBOAT MY FAT ASSCHEEKS!! PLEASE, TAHANIA! I’M BEGGING YOU TO MAKE THIS BIG BOOTY VIBRATE WITH YOUR MOUTH UNTIL I’M SQUIRTING ALL OVER YOU SO YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THAT CUM!!!!!”

Tahania smirked into that fat ass and without losing an ounce of control, she did what she was asked. She motorboated those voluptuous cheeks and devoured those holes. Adding her fingers to the mix, she stretched out both of Tahani’s juicy holes until the human’s pussy ejected her fingers as a flood of cum erupted from within. Tahania locked her lips around that pulsing hole and collected the hot, tasty liquid as Tahani lost her mind in pleasure. When the human started to come down, she realized Tahania had already thrown her onto her back again. Tahani raised her head just as Tahania bent down over Tahani’s chest and sprayed her squirt all over her breasts. It was still hot and made her moan in pleasure as it dropped onto her stomach.

Quickly, before it could cool off, Tahania bent even lower and started to rub her boobs against Tahani’s squirt-warmed ones. Tahani gasped in pleasure as those pointed nipples rubbed against each other. The feeling of those fat boobs on hers was driving her wild and when she felt the horse cock catch between her legs she merely opened them wide.

“Good whore,” Tahania murmured before pressing her tongue into Tahani’s mouth. “Fuck, look at you kissing the mirror image of yourself. You’re such a slutty narcissist, Tahani!”

“Please just fuck me!” Tahani groaned. “Fuck my twat and kiss me please!”

Smirking, Tahania reared back and thrust forward, driving her cock right into Tahani’s waiting pussy.

“YES!!!! OH MY PUSSY IS SO FULL! I LOVE HOW FULL MY TWAT IS RIGHT NOW!”

“GOOD SLUT! TAKE IT HARDER!”

“YES PLEASE! FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!!!”

Tahani screeched as Tahania jackrabbited in and out of her, moving so quickly that they had no time to kiss. However, the speed with which Tahania was thrusting was allowing her magnificent boobs to swing right into Tahani’s face and she loved being engulfed in that silky softness.

“Fuck yeah! Tahani suck on these titties while I ruin your hole! MMMMMM YES SUCK THAT NIPPLE LIKE YOU WANT MY MILK BABY! BE MOMMY’S GOOD LITTLE GIRL! TAHANI?? ARE YOU MOMMY’S GOOD LITTLE GIRL WHO WANTS HER MILK FROM THESE BIG JUGS???!!!! THAT’S A GOOD BABY GIRL!!!!!!!”

Being called a good girl sent Tahani into overdrive. She saw white as her pussy practically closed up completely. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream that only dogs could probably hear.

Inside her pussy, Tahania was squirting her cum like a fire hose. Tahani’s body was too fucking amazing and she was beginning to feel her knot swell. Tahani didn’t seem to notice it yet as her body shuddered. She was way too busy screaming and enduring the slapping of Tahania’s boobs on her face to realize that Tahania’s thrusts were getting smaller until they stopped altogether. As she came down from her high, Tahani recognized that there was a big stiff ball lodged in her pussy and the sensation of hot cum coating her insides still hadn’t stopped. She squawked and tried to pull away, but Tahania only smirked and shook her head, grabbing Tahani tight and pulling her close.

Outside Tahani’s bedroom, there was the sound of shuffling feet and the human’s eyes widened as Tahania said, “This will teach you to respect me!”

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room as practically the whole neighbourhood looked into the room and caught sight of Tahani, sweaty and covered in all kinds of fluid, with her pussy knotted to her centaur pet. The various residence looked horrified, clutching their pets. Glen was even covering his tiger’s eyes! Tahani’s frenzied gaze stopped on her companions. Chidi and Jianyu looked on the verge of collapse and Eleanor looked delighted that Tahani was caught in such a compromising position. But the happiest reaction, which Tahani didn’t register, was Michael’s. He was practically glowing and he had a big grin on his face.

And an even bigger boner in his pants!


End file.
